About You
by Ms. SMC
Summary: Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo adalah teman dekat. Rumah mereka yang berseberangan membuat mereka akrab. Mereka saling menyukai. Tapi sebelum hal itu terucap. Semua terlambat. Kaisoo fanfic. Chapter Two. Mind to Review?
1. Chapter 1

Hari Minggu pagi.

Minum kopi di kedai dekat apartemen.

Memandang langit di luar yang sedang hujan.

Kupandang langit itu sebentar.

Lalu kembali fokus dengan kopi yang kupesan.

Dan buku di atas meja yang sedang kutulis.

Menulis apa yang kupikirkan.

Tentang masa lalu.

Tentang cinta pertama.

Tentang dirimu.

"selamat pagi Soo!",sapa namja tinggi berkulit tan.

"yaa,tak bisakah kamu menyapa dengan sedikit lebih sopan?", Jawab namja yang dipanggil Soo itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"haha.. Maaf maaf. Habisnya kamu sangat imut,jadi aku tidak merasa bahwa kamu lebih tua dariku Kyungsoo-hyung~",ucap namja itu lagi.

"hhh.. Sudahlah,aku tak akan menang darimu kalau kita berdebat", Ucap Kyungsoo pasrah.

"haha. Tentu saja,siapa dulu. Kim jongin", Ucap namja yang mengaku bernama kim jongin.

"so,ready for school?", Lanjutnya.

"of course I'm ready".

"ok,lets go. Kajja!".

Merekapun pergi ke sekolah dengan menaiki sepeda milik Jongin. Ini hari pertama mereka sekolah di SMA. Seperti yg lalu-lalu mereka datang ke sekolah bersama dan berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan sepanjang jalan di lorong sekolah.

"waaa,soo,kita sekelas lagi lho",ucap jongin pada namja di sebelahnya.

"iya kah? Mana tulisannya?".

"itu dikelas X-A. Namamu ada di bagian atas."

"hmm. Wah benar kita satu kelas. Uups".

"kenapa Soo?"

"kita sekelas lagi dengan..", Belum selesai Kyungsoo mengucap kalimatnya tiba-tiba ada yang menginterupsi obrolan mereka berdua.

"Park Chanyeol si _happy virus_ ini. Hahaha", Ucap namja dengan tinggi berlebih sambil merangkul pundak Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"yaaaa,kenapa kau ada disini Park Chan si _noisy virus_!", Teriak Kyungsoo sambil melepas tangan Chanyeol dari pundaknya.

"tentu saja untuk kesekolah Do D.O. Dan aku tidak berisik", Jawab Chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya.

"tapi katanya kau..", Belum selesai Kyungsoo bicara,lagi-lagi ia disela Canyeol.

"aku tidak jadi bersekolah di sekolah selatan. Kalau disini lebih dekat dan aku bisa bertemu kalian,untuk apa jauh-jauh", Ucap Chanyeol dengan cengirannya lagi.

"issh,kau menyebalkan", Ucap Kyungsoo.

"sudahlah Soo. Ayo kita liat ke kelas dulu. Kami duluan Yeol.", Ucap Jongin menengahi lalu menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo,membawanya pergi ke kelas mereka.

"kenapa mereka meninggalkanku padahal kami sekelas ya?", Tanya Chanyeol dlm hati. Poor Chanyeol.

"sudahlah Soo. Biarkan saja."

"tapi Jong,dia itu berisik. Tahu begini aku lebih baik sekolah di utara deh", Sebal Kyungsoo.

"sudahlah,kan ada aku ini. Kamu gak harus dekat-dekat dengan dia kok. Kalau dia terlalu berisik seperti tadi, aku akan membantumu menjauh darinya. Sejauh-jauhnya", Kata Jongin sambil tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membalas ucapan Jongin dengan senyuman. Itulah yang dia suka dari Jongin,kata-katanya yang selalu membuat Kyungsoo tenang.

"oh,hai kyungsoo,jongin! " Sapa pemuda di kelas saat mereka masuk ke kelas mereka.

"oh,byun baekhyun. Aku tidak tau kamu bersekolah disini",kata kyungsoo sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"hai juga baek",balas jongin.

"haha. Siapa suruh kamu tidak bertanya.",kata pemuda bernama baekhyun itu.

"haha. Iya ya",ucap kyungsoo.

Merekapun mengobrol sampai bel berbunyi menandakan mereka harus mengikuti upacara pembukaan semester baru.

Sepulang sekolah.

"Jongin,kamu mau ikut ekskul apa di sekolah?", Tanya Kyungsoo.

"aku ingin ikut dance club saja. Kamu?"

"aku paduan suara".

"hm. Jadwal dance dan paduan suara itu dihari yg sama. Tapi aku selesai lebih dulu ya. Aku akan menunggumu. Kita pulang sama2 nanti.", ucap Jongin panjang.

"iya iya,Kkamjong. Kita akan pulang bersama. Dari dulukan memang seperti itu",balas Kyungsoo.

Sejenak mereka berhenti sambil saling tersenyum. Lalu melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah mereka. Pemandangan pematang sawah menemani jalan pulang mereka. Sungguh menyejukkan.

Jongin sudah selesai dengan kegiatan clubnya. Sekarang dia sedang menunggu kyungsoo di depan ruang paduan suara. Dia mengintip ke dalam dari jendela ruangan itu. Saat jongin datang,kyungsoo sedang menyanyikan solo partnya.

"suaramu memang selalu indah Soo. Dan aku menyukainya", ucap Jongin pelan sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Pandangan mereka bertemu,merekapun saling bertukar tersenyum.

"Soo,maukah kamu berjanji?", tanya Jongin.

"tergantung. Kalau sulit ditepati,aku tak bisa berjanji", jawab Kyungsoo.

"berjanjilah untuk selalu bersamaku. Selalu ada disampingku. Tertawa untukku. dan tidak meninggalkanku. Dan jangan membiarkan siapapun tidur disampingmu, diatas kasurmu selain aku, Kim Jongin ini ", ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"tentu. Aku berjanji, Jongin. aku akan Selalu ada disampingmu. Tertawa untukmu. dan tidak meninggalkanmu. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun tidur disampingku, diatas kasurku selain kamu, Kim Jongin ini", ucap Kyungsoo.

"terima kasih Soo. Aku menyayangimu. Jaljayo", ucap Jongin seraya menutup mata dan memeluk Kyungsoo lebih erat.

"aku juga menyayangimu Jong. Jaljayo", balas Kyungsoo sambil menutup matanya.

mereka tidur dengan ditemani sinar rembulan yang masuk melalui jendela kamar Kyungsoo. Memasuki alam mimpi bersama-sama. Untuk menuju hari esok yang indah bersama-sama.

Hari ini ulang tahun Chanyeol. Anak-anak kelas X-A termasuk Kyungsoo dan Jongin diundang untuk merayakan hari jadi si _happy virus_.

"saengil chukkae hamnida!"

Lagu selamat ulang tahun dinyanyikan untuk Chanyeol. Semua bersenang-senang malam itu.

"Soo,ini kuenya",ucap Jongin sambil memberikan sepotong kue cokelat kepada Kyungsoo.

"terima kasih Jong", ucap Kyungsoo sambil menerima piring kue itu.

Kyungsoopun memakan kue itu dengan lahap. Ya,karena kue rasa cokelat adalah favoritnya.

Jongin tersenyum melihat cara makan Kyungsoo yang seperti tidak mkan berhari-hari itu.

"Soo,makannya pelan-pelan. Sekitar bibirmu sampai belepotan nih", ucap Jongin sambil menyeka sisa kue di sudut bibir Kyungsoo dengan jarinya,lalu menjilat jarinya yg dia pakai untuk menyeka sisa cokelat itu.

Muka kyungsoo merah padam.

Jongin tertawa melihatnya.

"ya ya ya, jangan bermesra2an di rumah orang, please, kalian membuat para jomblo sepertiku iri", tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dengan kalimat panjangnya.

"kami tidak bermesra-mesraan Yeol",sanggah Kyungsoo.

"tapi kalian terlihat seperti sedang mesra2an,kalian tahu?", balas Chanyeol.

"lebih baik kamu urus baconmu itu saja. yah,itu juga kalau kamu rela dia direbut orang", ucap Jongin kalem sambil memakan kuenya yg tadi terabaikan.

"yayaya,Kris,jangan sentuh-sentuh baconku", teriak Chanyeol pada orang bernama Kris itu lalu menghampiri Kris dan Chanyeol.

"dia memang _noisy virus_", ucap Kyungsoo pelan sambil melanjutkan acara makan kuenya yang tertunda. Jongin tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

Acara ulangtahun Chanyeol, baru berakhir pukul 11 malam. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Mereka berjalan dengan keadaan hening. Tak satupun bicara. Mungkin sudah lelah dan mengantuk.

"Soo", Jongin memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"ya,Jongin?"

"bila kita sudah dewasa nanti,dan kamu masih single di umurmu yang ke dua puluh lima dan akupun demikian,apa kamu mau menikah denganku?",ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo berhenti. Dia terdiam menatap Jongin yg juga berhenti di sebelahnya. mencari sesuatu di mata namja tan itu. Kebohongan. tapi tidak ada kebohongan dimata itu. Hanya ada kejujuran.

Apa dia mengajakku menikah. Apa itu artinya dia menyukaiku. Pikir Kyungsoo.

"Soo?", panggil Jongin lagi.

"ya", jawab Kyungsoo.

"bagaimana?", tanya Jongin.

"aku mau,Jong", jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia lalu menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo. Membawanya untuk segera sampai di rumah masing-masing.

"jaljayo Soo. sampai jumpa besok", Jongin berkata pada Kyungsoo sebelum memasuki halaman rumahnya.

"jaljayo Jongin. Mimpi indah", balas Kyungsoo.

Malam itu,mereka tertidur dengan senyum di wajah masing-masing.

Bulan November,tahun kedua di SMA.

"Soo,Soo-baby!", panggil namja tan pada seorang namja lainnya yg sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan.

"Jonginnie,ini perpustakaan. Tolong tenang sedikit", ucap namja yg dipanggil Soo itu.

"maaf,aku terlalu semangat", kata namja tan bernama Jongin itu.

"jadi ada apa?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"begini,kamu taukan kalau sekolah kita akan mengikuti lomba dance di Seoul?", tanya Jongin.

"yap,aku tahu. Lalu?"

"kamu tau siapa yang mewakili sekolah kita?", tanya Jongin lagi.

"tidak tahu. Memangnya siapa? Eunhyuk-sunbae?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"bukan,bukan Eunhyuk sunbae. tapi Yixing-sshi dari kelas XI-C dan..", ucapan Jongin menggantung.

"dan siapa Jong? Jangan buat aku penasaran."

"dan Kim Jongin ini,Soo!", ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"benarkah? Huaaa,selamat,aku turut senang!",ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara keras.

"ssst", semua pandangan penghuni perpustakaan mengarah ke mereka, dengan memasang wajah membunuh.

"ups"

"mianhe mianhe", Kyungsoo dan Jongin-pun menunduk meminta maaf.

Mereka saling melempar senyum.

Chukkae, ucap Kyungsoo tanpa suara.

Bulan Desember, dimana cuaca semakin dingin karena sudah memasuki musim dingin. hari ini Kyungsoo mengantar jongin dan anggota dance club lainnya yg akan ke Seoul untuk kompetisi dance.

"aku pergi dulu ya Soo. Baik-baik selama aku tidak ada. Jangan melakukan hal-hal aneh. Dan doakan kami agar menang. Aku akan kembali satu minggu lagi", ucap Jongin.

"ye ye,Kim Jongin. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh selama kamu pergi. Kembalilah dengan kemenangan.", ucap Kyungsoo.

"pasti. Aku pergi dulu", ucap Jongin seraya memeluk Kyungsoo. Lalu berjalan ke arah bis yg akan membawanya ke Seoul.

"ah, Soo, kalau aku menang nanti ada yang ingin kukatakan. Tunggu aku di taman dekat sekolah pukul 7 malam.

"baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi Jongin", teriak Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya pada bis yang mulai menjauh.

Satu minggu kemudian.

From : Jonginnie

Sub : me and dance

kami menang Soo! Yeeey! Tapi lawannya hebat-hebat lho, walau akhirnya kami berhasil menang. Skor yang diberikan juri juga hanya beda tipis. Aku kembali besok. Jangan lupa besok jam 7 malam di taman dekat sekolah. Bogoshippo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum membaca pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Lalu mengetik balasannya.

To : Jonginnie

Sub : chukkae

jeongmal? Huaa,chukkae. Aku turut senang. Aku tidak lupa Jonginnie. Sampai ketemu besok. Aku tidak sabar bertemu denganmu. Jeongmal bogoshippo.

setelah selesai mengetik, Kyungsoo menekan tombol send. Lalu ia menuju tempat tidurnya. Tidak sabar menanti esok hari

Esoknya di rumah keluarga Kim,pukul 6 sore. Jongin bersiap untuk pergi ke tempat janjiannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Sip,aku sudah tampan. Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Jongin keluar dari kamarnya,bersiap untuk pergi. Ia menggunakan mantel hangatnya dn mengenakan syal berwarna biru tua pemberian kyungsoo saat ulang tahunnya.

"kamu mau kemana Jongin?", kata eomma Jongin yg melihat anaknya ingin keluar rumah.

"aku ada janji dengan teman,eomma", jawabnya.

"kamu ingin pergi sekarang? Tapi kamu baru pulang Jongin. dan kamu belum bertemu appa mu. Tunggulah ia pulang kerja dulu. Ia sangat merindukanmu,Jong.",ucap eomma Kyungsoo.

"tapi eomma..", Jongin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia melihat wajah eomma nya yang sudah memasang wajah memelas.

"hhh. Baiklah eomma", Jongin mengalah.

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di rumah harabeoji Kyungsoo,Kyungsoo sedang membenahi pakaiannya di depan cermin yang diletakkan di kamarnya yang ada di rumah tua milik harabeoji-nya.

"ini bagus gak ya, ah, atau yang ini saja, apa yang ini lebih bagus?", ucap Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri. Iya sedang bergelut dengan dirinya sendiri mengenai pakaian apa yang akan dikenakannya untuk menemui Jongin.

"ah,sudahlah,yang ini saja". Akhirnya Kyungsoo menjatuhkan pada kemeja simple dan celana jins hitam. Juga mantel hitam berbulunya,agar ia tetap hangat nanti. Karena kegiatannya membongkar-bongkar pakaian dari lemari, Kyungsoo dengan tidak sengaja pakaian-pakaian itu menimpa handphone Kyungsoo yang diletakkan di atas kasur. Setelah selesai berpakaian,iya langsung keluar dari kamarnya. Tanpa membawa handphonenya. Kyungsoo yang ceroboh -_-". Ah,jangan tanya kenapa ia punya pakaian di rumah harabeojinya,itu karena Kyungsoo sering menginap di rumah itu. Biasalah , kangen harabeoji-haelmoninya.

"kamu mau kemana, Kyung?",Tanya harabeoji Kyungsoo.

"aku mau ke taman dekat sekolah",jawab Kyungsoo.

"taman dekat sekolah? Mau ngapain,Kyung? Ini kan sudah hampir larut",haelmoni Kyungsoo menyambung pembicaraan dua namja itu.

"aku ada janji dengan seseorang",jawab Kyungsoo.

"aku pergi dulu,ne",pamit Kyungsoo pada pasangan paruh baya itu.

"hati-hati di jalan Kyung. Cepat pulang",teriak haelmoninya pada Kyungsoo yang mulai berlali menjauh.

"neeee!",balas Kyungsoo.

Ah,sudah jam 7.15 PM,apa Kyungsoo sudah di sana ya? Piker Jongin. Appa sialan,kapan dia pulang sih. Sungut Jongin dalam hati.

"eomma,kapan appa sampai rumah? Aku ada janji dengan temanku nih.",Tanya Jongin pada eomma-nya.

"sabarlah, Jong. Tadi eomma sudah menelepon appa-mu, katanya sebentar lagi sampai kok",jawab eomma Jongin.

"lebih baik kamu batalkan saja janjimu itu,besokkan sekolah,bisa bertemu dia kan?",lanjut eomma Jongin.

"hhh.. baiklah. Daripada dia menunggu lebih lama lagi malah jadi tidak enak",akhirnya Jonginpun mengalah. Iapun mengambil handphone yang ia letakkan di saku celananya dan mengirim pesan kepada Kyungsoo

To : Soo-Baby

Sub : Mianhae

Mianhae, Soo,aku membatalkan janji kita. Eomma menyuruhku menunggu appa pulang kerja dan ia belum pulang sampai sekarang. Bila kamu sudah sampai di taman,pulanglah. Aku tak ingin kamu sakit. Besok saja kukatakan padamu yang ingin kubicarakan. Arasseo? Jangan marah ya,Soo.

Saranghae. Mianhae.

"wa wa wa, aku sudah telat lima belas menit",ucap Kyungsoo sambil melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 7.15 PM. Kyungsoo terus berlari. Iya tak melihat sekitarnya saat menyeberang jalan.

Brak.

Tubuh Kyungsoo tertabrak mobil yang tiba-tiba melintas. Tubuhnya terpental sejauh 5 meter dari tempatnya menyeberang. Mobil yang menabrak Kyungsoo pergi begitu saja tanpa bertanggung jawab.

Di malam yang dingin Kyungsoo tergeletak tak berdaya di jalan, dengan darah mengucur dari sekujur tubuhnya.

"Jong… in…",ucap Kyungsoo. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Hari ini Jongin tidak pergi ke sekolah bersama Kyungsoo. Karena yang ia tau Kyungsoo sedang menginap di rumah harabeojinya yang berlawanan arah dari rumah Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Jongin tidak menemukan Kyungsoo di kelas. Apa dia sedang di toilet ya. Pikir Jongin.

"Hey, Jongin. Kudengar kamu dan Yixing-ssi menang dalam kompetisi dance minggu lalu. Chukkae ne",ucap Baekhyun yang menghampiri Jongin di bangkunya.

"ne,Gomawo Baekhyun-ah. Ngomong-ngomong, mana Soo? Apa dia ke toilet?",Tanya Jongin.

"maksudmu Kyungsoo? Entahlah,aku belum melihatnya sejak tiba di kelas. Sepertinya belum datang.",jawab Baekhyun.

"oh",jawaban Baekhyun membuatnya kecewa. Kau kemana Soo? Tanya Jongin dalam hati.

Sampai bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi Kyungsoo tidak terlihat batang hidungnya juga. Membuat Jongin benar-benar khawatir sekarang.

To: Soo-Baby

Sub: -

Kau dimana Soo? Kenapa tidak ke sekolah? Apa kamu marah mengenai semalam? Mianhae.

Send.

Jongin berharap Kyungsoo membalas pesannya.

Sampai pulang sekolah,pesan Jongin tidak mendapat balasan sama sekali. Akhirnya sepulang sekolah ia mengunjungi rumah Kyungsoo. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada seorangpun di rumah Kyungsoo. Jongin bertekad pergi ke rumah harabeoji Kyungsoo besok

Esoknya di sekolah , Jongin malah mendengar hal yang paling tidak ingin ia dengar.

"Do Kyungsoo pindah sekolah kemarin. Dia tidak bisa mengucapkan salam perpisahan karena kepindahannya ini mendadak. Harap kalian maklum. Sekian", setelah mengatakan itu, wali kelas di kelas Jongin pun keluar. Jongin mengejarnya.

"Seonsaeng!",panggil Jongin.

"ne? Ada apa,Kim Jongin?"

"apa benar Kyungsoo pindah? Kenapa ia bisa pindah ?" , Tanya Jongin tidak sabar.

"entahlah, tapi kemarin orang tua Kyungsoo datang untuk mengurus kepindahan anaknya. Yah, walau sebenarnya Kyungsootidak pindah,tapi berhenti sekolah", jelas Kangta-nim.

"hah? Kenapa begitu?", Tanya Jongin lagi.

"entahlah. Tapi yang kudengar,katanya 2 hari yang lalu Kyungsoo kecelakaan dan.." ,Kangta-nim tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"dan kenapa?", Tanya Jongin. Walau ia sebenarnya tidak siap untuk mendengar yang terburuk.

"dia… Meninggal. Maaf Jongin. Aku turut berduka cita.", ucap Kangta-nim lalu berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Jongin yang merosot jatuh terduduk di lantai. Menangis. Sendiri. Di koridor sekolah yang sepi.

Ingatan mengenai 8 tahun yang lalu , saat aku kehilanganmu kembali teringat. Harusnya aku tidak membatalkan janjiku di malam itu. Maka aku tak akan kehilanganmu. Sedih. Lagi-lagi aku menangis.

"Jongin? Kamu kenapa menangis?",Tanya orang yang baru duduk di bangku yang berada di depan Jongin.

"ne? ah, tidak apa. Aku hanya mengantuk. Jadi air mataku keluar deh. Hehe",jawab Jongin sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"dasar aneh, padahal kamu minum kopi. Bisa-bisanya mengantuk saat sedang menikamti secangkir kopi", ucap namja itu. Yang bernama Xi Luhan, kekasih sekaligus tunangan Jongin.

"apa yang kamu tulis,Jongin?", Tanya Luhan.

"hanya sebuah cerita. Kau tahukan kalau belakangan ini aku tertarik untuk menulis sebuah cerita. Untuk dikirim ke sebuah penerbit",jawab Jongin.

"ya ya.. Aku tahu. Tapi ini tetap saja aneh. Kamu yang hobi menari tiba-tiba jadi ingin menulis sebuah cerita", ucap Luhan sambil menyeruput kopi hangat yang ia pesan.

"aku juga bingung",jawab Jongin sekenanya.

Kring~

Suara bel diatas pintu kafe berbunyi,menandakan ada pengunjung yang datang.

"selamat datang. Anda ingin memesan apa?",Tanya pelayan kafe.

"Hot chocolate,please. Take away ya", jawab pengunjung itu.

Jongin yang bisa mendengar suara pelayan dan pengunjung itu karena bangkunya yang dekat dengan meja penerima tamu penasaran dengan wujud pengunjung itu dan iya menoleh untuk melihat ke arah pengunjung itu.

"ini pesanan anda. Harganya 6000 won" ,ucap pelayan itu.

"terima kasih"

Jongin terpaku memandang pelanggan itu. Ia terus memperhatikannya sampai pelanggan itu menghilang di balik pintu kafe.

"wae,Jongin?", Tanya Luhan.

"ah, tidak apa", jawab Jongin.

Kring~

Bel Kafe berbunyi lagi.

"Halo,Jongin, Halo Luhan", sapa namja tinggi yang baru masuk ke kafe.

"halo juga Chanyeol", balas Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Hey,kau kenapa,Jongin? Kau sakit?" ,Tanya Chanyeol yang duduk di samping Jongin.

"aniya. Aku tak apa", jawab Jongin. Hanya baru melihat wajah seseorang yang kurindukan.


	2. Chapter 2

Ini awal bulan Desember di tahun 2012. Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Cuaca yang dingin dan sedikit tidak bersahabat, dan sedikit nuansa suram. Setidaknya itu menurut Kim Jongin. Namja yang masih setia bergumul di tempat tidurnya.

"Jongin-ah, ireona. Kamu tak ingin terlamat ke tempat kerjakan? Ini sudah hampir pukul 8", ucap namja manis, Xi Luhan berusaha membangunkan Jongin.

"aku ingin hibernasi. Bangunkan aku kalau sudah tahun baru saja", ucap Jongin seraya menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"yaaa,Kim Jongin. Tolong jangan bicara melantur. Kenapa sih setiap memasuki bulan Desember kamu seperti ini terus. Ayo cepat banguuun. Palli. Kamukan janji untuk mengantarkanku ke kantor hari ini", ucap Luhan panjang yang tidak digubris oleh Jongin.

Luhan sebal.

"arasseo. Aku akan mengadu ke eomma Kim mengenai sikapmu ini", ucap Luhan sambil bersiap menelepon wanita yang ia panggil dengan sebutan eomma Kim itu.

"ya ya ya. Arasseo, aku bangun. Jangan telepon eomma-ku", kata Jongin akhirnya lalu mengambil handuk dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

"good boy. Kutunggu di dapur untuk sarapan ya", Luhan berkata sambil keluar dari kamar Jongin.

.

.

20 menit kemudian Jongin keluar dari kamarnya sudah berpakaian rapi. Dan tentu dengan wewangian khasnya yang menyeruak dari tubuh baru mandinya.

"kenapa kamu bisa disini,Lu? Akukan sudah bilang akan menjemputmu di rumahmu", tanya Jongin sambil menghampiri Luhan di meja makan. Sambil mengambil roti yang sudah disiapkan Luhan untuknya.

"aku tahu kebiasaanmu di bulan Desember, Jongin-ah. Pasti kamu akan telat mengantarku. Jadi aku datang saja kesini", jawab Luhan.

"hmm", Jongin hanya membalas dengan dehaman pelan sambil melanjutkan sarapannya.

"lagipula ada apa sih sebenarnya yang terjadi denganmu di bulan Desember,huh?", tanya Luhan.

"nothing", jawab Jongin.

"ayo,kita berangkat sekarang. Aku tak ingin kamu telat", ucap Jongin mendahului Luhan beranjak keluar dari apartemennya.

Hhh. Selalu saja begitu. Kenapa kamu tidak bisa sedikit lebih terbuka kepadaku? Padahal kita sudah menjalin hubungan hampir 5 tahun. Wae Jongin? Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Ada apa dengan bulan Desember? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar di kepalanya. Sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyusul Jongin. Takut terlambat.

Mobil yang dikendarai Jongin dan Luhan sudah sampai di depan gedung tempat Luhan bekerja, sebuah gedung perusahaan penerbitan buku. Disana Luhan bekerja sebagai salah satu editornya.

"kalau kamu sudah pulang, telepon aku ne? Akan aku jemput secepatnya", kata Jongin. Posisi Luhan sebagai editor sering membuatnya memiliki jadwal pulang kerja yang sering berubah-ubah.

"arasseo Jongin-ah", ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"aku pergi dulu ne. Sarangahae", ucap Luhan.

"nado", balas Jongin lalu mencium pipi Luhan.

Sepeninggal mobil Jongin yang mulai menjauh Luhan masih berdiri di tempat awal,menunggu mobil Jongin menghilang di tikungan.

Kenapa kamu tak pernah mencium di bibirku dan hanya membalas ucapan cintaku dengan kata "nado" saja Jongin? Pikir Luhan,meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri setelah mobil Jongin sudah tak tertangkap matanya lagi. Ia berjalan menuju pintu utama gedung tempatnya bekerja.

.

.

"annyeong, Luhan-ssi", sapa teman kerja Luhan yang berwajah tak kalah manis dengan Luhan, Kim Minseok.

"annyeong, Minseok-ssi. Ada apa? Tumben kamu ke ruanganku", tanya Luhan. Minseok duduk di bangku yang diletakkan di depan meja kerja Luhan.

"kamu ingatkan minggu lalu aku pernah berkata bahwa akan ada penulis baru yang akan bergabung di perusahaan kita?", tanya Minseok.

"ya,aku ingat. Wae?"

"selamat kamu yang akan menjadi editornya. Nanti siang dia akan kesini. Bimbing dia dengan baik ya", ucap Minseok.

"yaa,kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan kamu saja? Akukan sudah jadi editor Yifan si penulis novel dewasa itu", kata Luhan.

"tenang saja. Jadwalmu dengan Yifan dan si penulis baru ini tidak akan bentrok kok", balas Minseok.

"tapi kan.."

"tidak ada tapi-tapian, Xi Luhan. Ini perintah. Kalau bisa aku juga ingin menjadi editor anak itu,tapi sayangnya tidak bisa, karena aku sudah memegang 3 penulis. Dan kamu editor satu-satunya yang hanya bertanggungjawab pada satu orang. Mengerti?", kata Minseok panjang.

"hhh, arasseo. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama penulis baru itu?", tanya Luhan.

"ah,aku belum bilang ya. Namanya Oh Sehun", jawab Minseok.

.

.

Sekitar pukul 9.30 AM Jongin tiba di gedung tempatnya bekerja,sebuah agensi artis terkemuka di Korea Selatan, SM Entertainment.

Jongin bekerja sebagai salah satu koreografer disana. Bersama Byun Baekhyun yang menjadi guru vokal.

"oh,sebuah rekor. Biasanya di bulan ini kamu datang lebih dari pukul 10, Kim Jongin. Selamat", sapa Baekhyun pada Jongin yang baru masuk ke lobi gedung perusahaan itu.

"ya ya ya. Terserah kamu sajalah,Byun Baekhyun. Aku duluan", ucap Jongin sambil lalu.

"kuharap kamu segera melupakannya,Jongin. Dia sudah tidak ada dan sekarang kamu punya Luhan disampingmu. Hangan membuatnya sedih", kata Baekhyun pada Jongin yang hanya berjalan menuju lift, tanpa merespon, walau ia mendengarnya.

.

.

"jadi,mulai hari ini kamu akan mulai bekerja,hmm?", tanya seorang namja manis pada namja berwajah tampan tapi minim ekspresi yang sedang menghabiskan sarapannya.

"yap,tepat sekali,hyung", jawab namja tampan itu, Oh Sehun.

"kapan kamu akan ke tempat kerjamu itu?", tanya namja manis itu.

"nanti siang", jawab Sehun lagi.

"begitu. Berarti aku akan sendirian di apartemen dong", ucap si namja manis itu dengan nada dan wajah yang dibuat sedih.

"yaaa. Jangan bewajah seperti itu,hyung. Makanya, cari pekerjaan sana. Manfaatkan kemampuan menyanyimu itu"

"ya ya,aku akan segera mencari pekerjaan,kok"

"Ah,aku harus berangkat sekarang. Aku tidak mau terlambat di hari pertama. Bye,hyung. Hati-hati di rumah,ne?", pamit Sehun.

"ne,kamu juga hati-hati"

"saranghae", ucap Sehun sambil mencium pipi namja yang ia panggil "hyung" itu. Lalu beranjak keluar apartemen mereka.

"nado saranghae".

.

.

Author's Note : Ini lanjutan yang bagian pertama. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Pendek? maaf, habisnya saya bete dengan angka yang ditunjukkan di grafik views & visitors, beda jauh banget sama yang me-riview. Ayo, siapa yang baca tunjukkan diri kalian!

Terima kasih yang sudah review, mem-follow,dan mem-favorite-kan ini ff ^^ : Kang Hyun Woo, DevilFujoshi, Miss Kui Jeong sshi, ferinaref, nadia'ongin, 12Wolf.

Review mungkin?


	3. Chapter 3

"ah,kenapa tidak jalan juga sih. Bisa telat di hari pertama nih", ucap Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Sekarang ia sedang berada di mobilnya, dalam perjalanan menuju tempatnya bekerja.

"ini sudah satu jam dan belum ada tanda-tanda akan bergerak. Haish,come on. Bergeraklah", Sehun mulai bergerak tidak nyaman di belakang kemudi mobilnya.

Ah,shit. Aku benar-benar akan telat nih. Rutuknya dalam hati sambil mengacak rambutnya.

.

.

.

"hhhhh", Luhan menghela napas panjang. Sudah dua jam ia menunggu seseorang. Si penulis baru yang akan jadi tanggungjawabnya. Ia benar-benar bosan sekarang. Ia menghubungi Minseok, tapi katanya si penulis baru itu sedang dalam perjalanan.

Memangnya rumahnya dimana sih. Pikir Luhan sebal.

Tok tok. Pintu ruangan Luhan diketuk, dan muncullah seorang namja dari balik pintu itu.

"Xi Luhan-ssi?", tanya namja itu.

"ya, saya sendiri. Dan kamu?", Luhan balik bertanya.

"Sehun, Oh Sehun", jawab namja itu, yang bernama Sehun.

.

.

Pukul 12.00 AM. Waktunya jam makan siang.

"kau ingin ikut ke kafetaria, Jongin-ah?", tanya Baekhyun pada Jongin yang baru saja selesai melatih para traineer di perusahaan itu.

"ya, aku ikut. Tunggu sebentar", jawab Jongin.

Merekapun pergi ke kafetaria yang terletak di lantai dasar gedung itu.

.

.

.

"kau kenal Jongdae-ssi kan?", tanya Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan setelah mereka duduk di salah satu tempat yang ada di kafetaria itu.

"hm,memang kenapa?"

"kemarin ia berhenti bekerja. Katanya sih mau melanjutkan kuliah S2-nya"

"lalu?"

"pabbo. Itu berarti ada tempat kosong yang ditinggalkan Jongdae, kau tahu", ucap Baekhyun sedikit gemas.

"apa hubungannya denganku?", tanya Jongin.

"mungkin kamu punya kenalan yang bisa mengisi tempat itu. Yang berpengalaman atau minimal dia punya bakat mengajar menyanyi yang baik", jelas Baekhyun.

"hmm,begitu. Aku sih tidak ada, walau dulu punya"

"Kim Jongin.."

"tapi akan kutanya Luhan. Mungkin dia punya kenalan yang cocok dengan kriteria itu", ucap Jongin.

"sudah kubilang untuk melupakannya kan?", kata Baekhyun.

"ya aku tahu. Kamu sudah mengatakannya tadi pagi. Aku masih ingat. Jadi tolong hentikan memberitahuku soal itu. Aku tahu"

"hhh, baiklah", Baekhyun mengalah. Ia tak ingin membuat marah Jongin. Setidaknya hari ini. Bisa gawat kalau kemarahan Jongin dilampiaskan kepada para trainee. Bisa kacau.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 5.00 PM. Jongin sedang menunggu Luhan di dalam mobilnya yang ia parkirkan tepat di depan gedung tempat kekasihnya itu bekerja. Ini sudah 1 jam Jongin menunggu dari waktu jam pulang yang Luhan katakan tadi siang di telepon.

Sekitar 10 menit berselang, Luhan muncul melalui pintu utama gedung itu bersama seorang namja. Merekapun berjalan mendekat ke arah mobil Jongin.

"nah, kira-kira seperti itulah caranya. Kuharap dalam waktu dekat kamu akan memberiku draft kasar cerita yang kamu buat. Makin cepat makin baik, Sehun-ssi", ucap Luhan yang terdenhar oleh Jongin dari dalam mobil.

"baiklah. Akan kuusahakan sesegera mungkin. Terima kasih atas pelajarannya hari ini, Luhan hyung", balas Sehun.

"hmm. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Kamu tidak ingin menumpang sekalian?", tawar Luhan.

"ah,terima kasih. Tapi tidak usah. Aku menunggu kenalanku", tolak Sehun.

"oh,baiklah. Sampai besok, Sehun-ssi. Annyeong", kata Luhan lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

"sampai besok. Annyeong", balas Sehun. Dan setelah itu mobil yang Jongin dan Luhan tumpangi bergerak menjauh dari posisi Sehun.

Sepeninggalnya Sehun sendiri di depan gedung itu, ia mengeluarkan handphonrnya dari saku celana. Dan mencari sebuah nama untuk dihubungi.

"annyeong, hyung? Kamu sudah dimana? Aku sudah selesai dari tadi", kata Sehun setelah telepon yang dia tuju sudah menjawab.

"Sehun-aaah!", teriak seorang namja dari kejauhan.

Sehun yang melihatnya langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan tersenyum melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"sudah menunggu dari tadi, Sehun-ah?", tanya namja imut bermata bulat itu setelah berdiri cukup dekat dengan Sehun.

"tidak kok. Aku baru keluar. Editorku juga baru pulang tadi", jawab Sehun.

"oh,yang naik mobil mewah tadi itu?",tanya namja imut itu.

"yap. Kamu melihatnya,hyung?", tanya Sehun. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk imut.

"dasar. Kenapa tidak kamu hampiri saja kami? Kan aku bisa mengenalkanmu kepada editorku itu. Dia baik sekali lho", ucap Sehun semangat.

"benarkah? Apa dia lebih baik dariku? Bagaimana kalau kamu tinggal dengannya saja?", ucap namja yang lebih tua dari Sehun itu, merajuk.

"aigoo, hyungku yang imut ini merajuk? Haha.. Tentu kamu lebih baik dari dia. Dan aku tidak bisa tinggal dengannya karena dia sudah punya kekasih, hyung", jelas Sehun. Hyungnya masih cemberut.

"Sudahlah jangan cemberut begitu. Akukan ingin mengajakmu untuk dinner romantis, kalau cemberut begitu,imutmu akan hilang dan acara dinner kita akan rusak", lanjut Sehun.

"haish. Gombal", balas hyungnya itu, sambil tersenyum.

"yasudah, kajja kita pergi, Kyungsoo-hyung", ajak Sehun sambil menggandeng tangan namja yang ia panggil hyung itu, Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Disisi lain, di mobil Jongin.

"itu tadi siapa?", tanya Jongin membuka pembicaraan.

"oh,dia. Itu penulis baru di perusahaan. Baru masuk hari ini. Dan kebetulan aku ditunjuk sebagai editornya", jelas Luhan.

"hmm, begitu. Lalu kenapa kamu membuatku menunggumu lebih dari satu jam? Terlalu asyik mengobrol dengannya?", tanya Jongin sambil melirik sekilas kearah Luhan, lalu kembali fokus dengan jalanan yang ada di depannya.

Luhan kaget mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Jongin. Baginya kata-kata Jongin tadi terdengar seperti orang yang sedang cemburu. Luhan tersenyum sekilas, tak ingin Jongin melihatnya.

"maaf. Aku terlalu asyik membicarakan mengenai novel yang ingin ia buat. Kamu taukan kalau aku sudah berbicara tentang hal yang kusuka, itu membuatku sulit berhenti", ucap Luhan dengan nada menyesal.

"lain kali beritahu aku. Arasseo? Jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama lagi, rasanya aku akan mati kebosanan saja", kata Jongin.

"aye aye sir", jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"kamu lapar? Aku tau restoran yang punya menu enak di sekitar sini", tawar Jongin.

"hmm. Tentu", jawab Luhan.

.

.

.

"jaaa,ini dia tempatnya!", ucap Sehun semangat sambil menarik halus lengan Kyungsoo, mengajaknya masuk ke warung kecil di pinggir jalan. Merekapun duduk di bangku yang disediakan di warung kecil itu.

"Oh Sehun, dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun, tempat ini sama sekali tidak ada suasana romantisnya, kamu tahu?", kata Kyungsoo, sedikit sebal.

"hehe, habis kata orang-orang di kantor tadi, makanan disini enak, jadi aku ingin mengajakmu kesini secepatnya. Maaf kalau kamu tidak suka, hyung. Kita pindah ke tempat lain saja ya?", kata Sehun, sedikit menyesal.

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya malah tersenyum. Anak ini lucu sekali sih. Baru begitu saja sudah seperti orang yang melakukan kesalahan besar saja. Pikir Kyungsoo.

"haha.. Aku bercanda Oh Sehun. Aku makan dimanapun tidak masalah kok, asala bersamamu", tutur Kyungsoo.

"ah, bisa saja kamu, hyung. Yasudah, kajja kita memesan, aku sudah lapar nih", kata Sehun.

Merekapun memesan makanan lalu memakannya dengan lahap sambil sesekali saling mengobrol.

.

.

.

Ini sudah pukul 11 malam, Jongin dan Luhan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Luhan.

"Lu?", panggil Jongin.

"ada apa Jonginnie?"

"kau tahu Jongdae kan?", tanya Jongin.

"ne, temanmu yang suaranya bagus itukan? Yang menyanyi di acara pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?"

"ya, mulai kemarin dia berhenti bekerja di perusahaan, katanya mau melanjutkan S2-nya di Jepang", jelas Jongin.

"wah, hebat sekali dia. Lalu kenapa?", tanya Luhan.

"posisinya sekarang kosong, kalau kamu punya kenalan yang punya suara bagus dan bisa mengajari vokal, kamu tawari saja untuk mencoba melamar di SM"

"hmm.. Begitu. Besok akan kutanya ke orang-orang di kantor. Mungkin Minseok punya kenalan", kata Luhan.

Setelah itu suasana kembali sunyi, tidak ada pembicaraan yang mengalir lagi.

.

.

.

"nah, kita sudah sampai", kata Jongin setelah sampai di depan rumah Luhan.

"ah, baiklah, aku masuk dulu. Hati-hati di jalan, Jongin", kata Luhan setelah keluar dari mobil Jongin.

"ne, aku pulang dulu. Jangan lupa menyalakan penghangat,ne. Annyeong. Jaljayo, Luhannie", pamit Jongin lalu mulai melajukan mobilnya, menjauh dari kediaman Luhan.

"jaljayo, nae Kim Jongin", kata Luhan, pelan.

.

.

.

"euuungh", geliat Luhan dalam tidurnya. Tidak lama ia bangkit duduk di tempat tidurnya. Ia melihat kearah jam yang diletakkan di atas nakas dekat tempat tidurnya, pukul 6 pagi. Mengucek matanya sebentar, lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Menjalankan kegiatan paginya.

.

.

.

Setelah rapi, Luhan keluar dari kamarnya. Menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"selamat pagi Luhannie", sapa eomma Luhan yang sedang berkutat di dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami dan anaknya.

"selamat pagi Lulu", sapa appanya

"pagi eomma, appa", sapa Luhan kepada kedua orangtuanya lalu mengambil tempat di samping appanya.

Tidak lama eomma Luhan muncul dari dapur, membawa sarapan mereka.

"tidak berangkat dengan Jongin, Lu?", tanya appa disela-sela acara makannya.

"hm, tidak. Hari ini Jongin tidak bisa menjemput. Katanya harus cepat sampai di SM. Harus melatih anak didiknya, mau debut katanya", jelas Luhan.

"oh begitu", balas appa Luhan.

"lalu,apa aku bisa menumpang hari ini, appa?", tanya Luhan sambil mengeluarkan senyum manisnya.

"tidak bisa. Kamukan namja, kalau tidak ada yang menjemputmu, ya naik bus saja. Appa tidak mau mengantarmu", jawab Appa Luhan cuek.

"iisssh, appaaa, kejamnya dirimu pada anak semata wayangmu ini!", kata Luhan.

"biarkan saja", kata Appa Luhan.

"iiish, appa jelek", dumel Luhan.

Eomma yang melihat suami dan anaknya hanya tersenyum. Aah, pagi yang indah.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, di pagi hari ini seorang namja memulai harinya dengan memanggil"hyuuung", panggil seorang namja berambut merah itu kepada namja yang sedang terlelap di bagian lain tempat tidur mereka.

"euungh, nanti saja Sehunnie. Aku masih mengantuk", jawab namja yang masih senang bergumul dengan selimutnya.

"yaa, hyung. Kamukan mau kerja. Aku perlu sarapan hyuuung. Kalai tidak bangun juga, kucium nih", rengek namja yang lebih mudah, Sehun.

"eung,, arasseo arraseo", kata Kyungsoo, si hyung, beranjak dari posisi tidurnya. Mengucek pelan matanya untuk membiasakan cahaya masuk ke retinanya.

"makasih hyung. Aku mandi dulu, hyung siapkan sarapan kita ya. Aku ke kamar mandi dulu", kata Sehun beranjak dari duduknya menuju kamar mandi.

"hmm, iya iya", sahut Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"pagi,hyung", sapa Sehun sambil menghampiri Kyungsoo di dapur. Ucapan selamat pagi yang sedikit telat sepertinya

"pagi, juga Sehunnie", balas Kyungsoo.

Sehun berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang menyiapkan peralatan makan mereka, lalu berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo dan mencium pipi Kyungsoo.

"morning kiss-ku. Hehe", kata Sehun sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan ke bangkunya, untuk duduk pastinya, bersiap menikmati masakan Kyungsoo.

"iish", dumel Kyungsoo.

"omelette-mu memang selalu enak ya, hyung", puji Sehun.

"haha. Makasih atas pujianmu, Hun", kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"jadi, apa rencanamu hari ini, hyung?", tanya Sehun, masih sambil menikmati sarapannya.

"entahlah. Mungkin di rumah saja. Atau aku akan jalan-jalan mungkin, kalau ingin", jawab Kyungsoo kalem.

"dasar kamu ini,hyung. Cari pekerjaan sana"

"ya ya ya. Kalau aku niat ya", balas Kyungsoo, sambil menyengir imut.

Hoaaa, acara sarapan yang menyenangkan, seperti hari-hari sebelumnyapun berjalan denan baik hari ini.

.

.

.

"aku berangkat dulu, hyung", pamit Sehun.

"nee, hati - hati, Hun", balas Kyungsoo.

"saranghae", kata Sehun pada Kyungsoo.

"haha.. Nado", kata Kyungsoo sambil tertawa pelan.

Setelah Sehun pergi dari apartemen mereka, Kyungsoo menutup pintu dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, menonton rekaman episode pororo miliknya.

.

.

.

"isssh, bus sialan. Pabbo. Bisa - bisanya malah mogok. Mana tidak ada bus lagi yang lewat ditambah tidak ada taksi. Menyebaaalkan", dumel Luhan sambil berjalan ke kantornya yang masih berjarak 4 blok lagi. Bus yang ia tumpangi hari ini mengalami mogok di tengah jalan. Benar - benar awal pagi yang tidak baik.

Tin tin.

Terdengar suara klakson mobil yang ditangkap oleh telinga Luhan. Sejenak ia berhenti lalu melihat ke mobil yang berhenti di sebelahnya. Jendela mobil itu turun.

"annyeong, Luhan hyung", sapa orang yang ada di dalam mobil itu.

"ah, annyeong Sehun-ssi", sapa Luhan balik.

"kenapa jalan kaki hyung?", tanya Sehun.

"aku ceritakan nanti. Tapi sebelumnya, boleh aku menumpang sampai kantor?", tanya Luhan.

"haha.. Itu alasanku memberhentikan mobilku. Ayo masuk, hyung", ajak Sehun.

"terima kasih", kata Luhan lalu membuka pintu mobil Sehun lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Mobil itupun kembali melaju, menuju tempat kerja orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ssi",panggil Luhan.

"Sehun-ah", kata Sehun.

"hah?", respon Luhan tak mengerti dengan maksud Sehun yang memanggil namanya sendiri.

"panggil aku Sehun atau Sehun-ah saja. Penggunaan ssi dibelakang namaku terasa aneh di telingaku. Lagipula aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan hynung tanpa embel-embel ssi di belakangnya", jelas Sehun.

"ah baiklah. Mianheyo. Ehm, jadi begini Sehun, apa kamu punya kenalan yang bisa menyanyi dengan baik dan bisa mengajar vocal juga?", tanya Luhan menjelaskan maksdnya memanggil Sehun.

"hmm, memang kenapa hyung?", tanya Sehun sedikit penasaran sambil tetap fokus dengan jalan didepannya.

"di tempat kerja namjachinguku sedang dibutuhkan orang seperti itu. Kau tau SM Entertainmentkan? Di perusahaan itu salah satu pengajar vocalnya sedang kosong. Kalau kau punya kenalan yang cocok, minta dia melamar kerja disana saja", jelas Luhan.

"kurasa aku tahu orang yang cocok", kata Sehun, sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Ini sudah genap satu minggu Sehun bekerja sebagai penulis. Dan sebentar lagi buku perdananya akan rampung. Hmm, semoga jadi buku yang best seller.

Hari Senin di minggu kedua bulan Desember. Masih dingin seperti di minggu pertama, malah mungkin lebih dingin dari sebelumnya menurut sebagian orang. Termasuk menurut seorang namja yang sedang diseret oleh namja lainnya masuk ke sebuah gedung tinggi di pusat kota, sebuah perusahaan percetakan.

"gyaaa.. Kenapa kamu menyeretku ke tempat kerjamu di hari sedingin ini siih?", kata namja imut setengah berteriak saat dirinya mulai menjauhi mobil dengan penghangat, tempatnya semula.

"jangan menolak,hyung. Kamukansudah janji untuk secepatnya berterima kasih pada editorku yang sudah memberi info tentang pekerjaanmu itu", kata namja satunya, masih menarik paksa namja satunya.

"tapikan gak harus hari ini. Lagipula kenapa aku tidak tunggu di mobil saja? Dan kenapa kamu harus memarkir mobil di luar gedung sih?", namja imut itu,Kyungsoo, masih berusaha kembali ke mobil.

"karena lebih cepat lebih baik. Menunggu di mobil itu tidak sopan. Dan karena habis ini aku akan mengantarmu ke gedung SM. Apa kamu sudah lupa,hyung?", jelas pemuda yang menarik Kyungsoo, Sehun, panjang.

"kamu mengesalkan", kata Kyungsoo, yang akhirnya pasrah ditarik Sehun.

"terserah", ucap Sehun, toh Kyungsoo tak akan ngambek lama-lama, pikirnya.

Saat membawa Kyungsoo mendekati gedung tempat kerjanya, Sehun melihat siluet yang dia kenal dari arah berlawanan.

"Luhan hyung!", sapa Sehun setelah siluet orang itu mendekat, bersama seorang lainnya.

"oh, Sehun, annyeong", sapa Luhan ketika sudah berada di jarak yang lumayan dekat dengan Sehun, dan tentu saja Kyungsoo.

"kenalkan ini Kim Jongin, namjachinguku", kata Luhan mengenalkan Jongin pada Sehun.

"annyeong, Kim Jongin-ssi. Aku Oh Sehun. Salam kenal", kata Sehun. Jongin hanya tersenyum sebagai balasannya.

"dan itu?", tanya Luhan.

"ah,iya ini hyungku. Hey,hyung, ini ada Luhan dan kekasihnya, yang memberitahu soal lowongan kerja itu. Masukkan handphone-mu hyung!", ucap Sehun sedikit memerintah. Kyungsoo yang tadinya menundukpun mendongakkan kepalanya dan membuka hoodie dan melepas syal yang tadinya menutupi sebagian mukanya.

"ah, mianheyo. Annyeong, aku.."

Belum sempat Kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri, suara Jongin menyela.

"Kyung..Kyungsoo? Do Kyungsoo? Kau, kau kah itu?", kata Jongin terbata.

"kau mengenalnya, Jongin?", tanya Luhan, sedikit kaget dengan reaksi Jongin.

"Do Kyungsoo itu siapa? Apa kami berdua segitu miripnya sampai kamu mengira dia itu aku?", ucap Kyungsoo, dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Kyung, jangan bercanda. Ini aku Kim Jongin. Kamu tidak mungkin melupakanku kan?", tanya Jongin, yang terdengar seperti pengharapan atas Kyungsoo terhadap dirinya.

"haha. Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu. Lagipula namaku bukan Do, tapi Oh, Oh Kyungsoo", jelas Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Oh Tuhan. Apalagi ini?

.

.

.

Tuhan

Kau mendatangkan kebahagian

Kau pula yang mengambilnya

Saat kukira kebahagiaan itu akhirnya kembali

Tapi ternyata tidak

Ini hanya awal

Awal dari sesuatu yang buruk

Mungkin lebih buruk dari sebelumnya

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Gyaaa. ini chapter 3-nya terima kasih sudah membaca :D

sebenernya sih ini chapter udah mau selesai dari kapan tau, tapi males ngetik karena dengan sialannya aku direpotin sama kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan .doakan aku ya selamat dari ospeknya.

tapi menurutku kenapa ceritanya makin lama makin garing aja ya. hhh, jadi galau diterusin apa gak =_=

ah sudahlah,,

akhir kata,

review mungkin?


End file.
